


Over Time

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Lucifer comes to see you after being away for an unusual long time. The two of you have an overdue conversation.





	Over Time

Title: Over time  
Pairing: Lucifer x reader  
Word Count: ~1.6k  
Warnings: angst  
Summary: Lucifer comes to see you after being away for an unusual long time. The two of you have an overdue conversation.  
Request: Hey, could I request a reader x lucifer where his wings are injured and he tries to hide it from the reader because he doesn't want to seem weak, and she ends up helping patch him up? Thanks!  
A/n: I tried with the request but I guess I got side tracked. Not sure if this full fills it. Let me know if you wanted something different and I try again ^^  
…

"Lucifer?" Your voice was carful as you put your hand on the devils shoulder. He had been sitting on your sofa for a couple of hours, altering between staring at the wall and the floor. Something was clearly off but he wouldn't talk. No matter how often you carefully called out his name and asked, he would just keep staring. It was unnerving, something you never had seen before in the usually more short tempered angel. You could handle his hissy fits by now, but this was new and you didn't know how to deal with this side of him.  
"Talk to me?" You asked softly, feeling him tense up under your touch. Lucifer had been out for a couple of days and this was the first small reaction you got out of him since he got back some hours ago.  
"(Y/n)…" his voice sounded cracked like you never heard it before. This wasn't the powerful carefree angel you had let into your life after he one day turned up out of nowhere. Something had seriously messed with him.  
"You know I shouldn't even be here. Never should have come and never should have stayed" His eyes were focussed on the floor and his body was slumped "But look at me now. A million reason's to run as far as I can and yet here I am right back."  
His words confused you, but you didn't dare interrupt his attempt at explaining. As you learned over time with Lucifer he would always come around eventually, after he got over whatever issues he was battling. The first weeks after you met he called you 'stupid ape' or 'cockroach human', yet he came back to see you every couple of days. After he got over the fact that you were indeed totally human, he started to question everything you said looking for lies and betrayal in it. Sometimes you didn't understand what the strange man saw in you to show up on your door step over and over again, sometimes passive aggressive sometimes just to sulk about your existence.  
"I was just curious. And then… I got hooked. Never thought that would happen to me. And over a human." He sighted still staring straight ahead "But you're different. I should have figured."  
"Lucifer…" You finally spoke up, sitting on the couch besides him, but immediately putting your hand back on his arm so he could feel you close. It was one of the things you learned early after he came around to not treat you like you were not worth his time Lucifer reacted to your physical touch, it calmed him especially when his temper got the better of him. "What are you talking about?"  
"Remember how we met?" his eyes snapped up, but it was again the wall he was staring at, he was still not looking at you "The angel case you were on?"  
"It's a lot of black and fuzziness" you admitted, not sure what he was getting at.  
"They had you, about to tear your soul out for trying to stop them. I heard your soul, screaming and calling to me." Finally his head snapped around and he focused on you "I don't care about humans, (y/n). I don't safe them. But with you and your soul… I needed you to be safe and okay. Funny thing actually, even before I knew you, I needed to keep you safe." He sighted his eyes torn away from you again "And now I know you and keeping you safe keeps getting messier and messier."  
His hand came to lay on yours, holding onto it, holding onto you. "I should leave right now, never look back. But I've always been selfish. I need you."  
"Then don't go"  
"You have to tell me to go" His hand left yours to go and went to mess up his already messed up hair some more, he sounded desperate and insistent "You need to be the strong one here, because I can't do it. I tried for hours to get myself to go and I finally figured I won't do it."  
"Give me one good reason?" You demanded softly. Because you couldn’t think of a single one. The devil was sitting in your small apartment, on your small couch, and yet you couldn’t think of even one reason to send him away. Phew, that said a lot about your life.  
Suddenly there was a rustling sound, a flapping. Then there was a sudden very high pitched tone and a light that made you shut your eyes. Still you could feel the brightness shine through your closed eyelids. It was almost too bright, but not quite. It burned, but wasn't really painful. And then it was gone. You carefully opened your eyes to an astonishing sight. Behind Lucifer there was a set of large wings, spanning out and filing the room. Some feathers were dark, others a grey-white, some were burnt and others totally missing. There were scars visible where too many feathers were gone, old scars and newer ones, some partially covered with dried blood. The sight was heart breaking and beautiful at the same time.  
"You're a hunter" Lucifer whispered while your eyes scanned every little scar you could see "Do the maths, you know what this means."  
"I'm…" Your voice trailed off not sure how to process this new information. And the sight, it still hold yours glued to it. A verbal response was hard to form with all the things now running through your mind. However before you could even begin to satisfy your new curiosity the wings you had been admiring vanished. The room was a little more grey and gloomy again, puzzled you tried to meet Lucifer’s eyes again.  
"The devil's soul mate" he finished for you before you could protest "Really won the lottery there, didn't you darling?"  
"You've known? All along?" Suddenly you felt angry at him, his constant involvement in your life, his presence you did never really understand. Even after he trusted you enough to give his real name and tell you what and who he was, Lucifer still had kept things from you. He still hadn't trusted you.  
"I always knew. Your soul wouldn't have called me otherwise."  
"I can't believe it" You pulled away from touching him "You kept that from me? You've come over to hang out for years, I let you sleep on my couch after we watch TV and drink too much. We’re friends. How could you never tell me?"  
"You didn't need to know"   
"Excuse me? I feel like I had every right to know about having a soul mate!"  
"You know now" Lucifer flapped his wings, your heard the sound and for a breath second they appeared "You can see now how fate has messed with you, gave you a broken and useless fallen angel for a mate."  
"Lucifer" you pinched your bridge of your nose between your fingers "You're neither broken nor useless. You've got tons of issues, someone should probably write a manual or something about them sometime. But at the bottom line if I thought you broken, useless or unimportant to me I would have kicked you out of my life a long time ago. You'd think a hunter that accepts the devil as a friend could be given some credit."  
"Why?" There was a deep thrown on his face "Why can't you just hate me? You didn't hate me for insulting you, for not trusting you, for showing up at horrible hours, for telling you only some of the truth, not even for being the devil himself and now this. You’re angry but that's it. What do I have to do so you finally kick me out?"  
"You mean abandon you like everyone else? Because I think this is what this is about. You never let me in because you think I'm gonna lose my mind and walk out on you one day" You took a strong grip on his arm, forcing him to snap his neck to look at you so finally you could meet his eyes "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to kick you out. But if you really want to keep this, I'm going to need a little faith that I'm not like everyone else in your life."  
"You're not safe with me" his wings appeared once more, but it seemed as if you were seeing them through milky glass. They were there, but not quite. But from what you could see they were flustered, he had them puffing up as if protecting you from an invisible threat, the rest of his body trembled slightly, a memory was playing on his face "I met Michael while I was out. Word's out, I have a human pet somewhere. People are looking for you because of me."  
"So?" you asked "I'm a hunter and you're an archangel, if we wanted to we could do this. I know we can. But you have to be sure. Because I can't do it alone."  
"I… I don't know. I can't lose you."  
"Then try to trust me" you pleaded. You had always felt something draw you to Lucifer, not even the revelation of who he was could change that. But it would never work if he kept keeping things from you. You needed to rely on him, needed to able to trust him.  
"Okay" suddenly the flutter of wings was back, you saw them clear again. All their scars and signs of endless fights with his brothers visible and evident. But again he didn’t leave you time to really study them, in a heartbeat you felt wrapped up in a safe cocoon of light and warm softness around you. And then a pair of warm lips crashed on yours adding an entire new sensation. Everything tingled where you felt his skin touch yours, there was an electrical spark between your lips. It was amazing and breath-taking and everything you never knew you wanted. For a minute your entire brain shut down and everything was reduced to feeling him close. Then he pulled away, you wanted to chase his taste, but a hand held you softly in place. "You want trust? And all the truth? Fine. I want this. Wanted to kiss and hold you since the moment I came in to rescue you from my moron brothers."  
"Okay" And you crashed your lips back on his. You might have not known a lot of things when you first met Lucifer, you had to learn a lot of things over time, but it was worth it because over time you came to love him too.


End file.
